Say Anything
by Dea Snape
Summary: “Um ódio que fazia com que eu me sentisse culpado”, “O olhar dela era de decepção. Ela não falou nada”. Draco tenta arrumar a burrada que fez. [DG]


**Disclaimer: **Eu sou uma pobre autora, não possuo nada! A maravilhosa música é da melhor banda do mundo, Good Charlotte e os maravilhosos personagens é da grande autora J.K. Rowling... Então não me processem!

**N/A: **Essa fic é toda no ponto de vista do Draco... Então, os sentimentos da Ginny não serão revelados! Mais uma coisinha: Comentem!

_Here I am on_

_  
The phone again, and_

_  
Awkward silence is_

_  
On the other end_

_  
I used to know the sound_

_  
Of a smile in your voice_

_  
But right now (right now)_

All I feel (All I feel)

_  
Is the pain of the fighting_

_  
Starting up again._

- Ginevra! Me escuta! Você realmente acha que eu fiz aquilo? Espera! – Eu segurei o braço da ruiva e fiz ela parar de correr. Estava cansado. Já fazia uma meia hora que corria atrás da garota, e ainda por cima corria berrando. Fiz Ginny virar-se e vi os olhos achocolatados que eu tanto amava vermelhos. Vermelhos de tanto chorar. Restos de lágrimas salgadas pairavam em suas bochechas perfeitas, que estavam vermelhas de tanto correr. Suas bochechas ficavam lindas quando estavam vermelhas. Elas contrastavam com a pele alva e o cabelo ruivo. Os olhos achocolatados da ruiva transmitiam ódio. Um ódio que eu nunca tinha visto no rosto do meu anjo antes. Um ódio que fazia com que eu me sentisse culpado... Espera um pouco, Malfoys nunca se sentem culpados! O que ela fez comigo? Faz-me berrar como um louco, correr como um condenado e amar como um humano nunca pensou em amar antes. O que você está pensando, Draco? Desde quando Malfoys amam? Desde quando _voc_ ama?

Aquele silêncio estava me deixando louco. Sempre odiei quando ela ficava em silêncio, não ia ser hoje que eu não ia odiar. Sabia que alguma coisa estava errada quando ela ficava assim. A maioria das vezes um simples beijo poderia fazer com que ela parasse de ficar triste, desapontada. Mas dessa vez um beijo não ia adiantar. O pior era que Gina pensa que eu tinha feito burrice, mas não é verdade. Eu não tinha feito nada! Quer dizer... Quase nada. Argh... Não fui eu quem começou o beijo! Tudo bem, eu correspondi, mas fazer o quê? Eu não ia simplesmente dizer **não** para uma das garotas mais gostosas de Hogwarts! Hum... É melhor eu não falar isso para a Gina, ela iria ficar braba...

_All the things we talk about_

_  
You know they stay on my mind_

_  
On my mind_

_  
All the things we laugh about_

_  
They'll bring us through it every time_

After time after time

Ela recomeçou a correr... Eu acho melhor eu parar de segui-la. Isso só vai piorar as coisas. Eu odeio ter que brigar com ela! Eu odeio ter que me sentir assim, tão sozinho... Era assim que eu me senti antes dela chegar na minha vida... Eu não quero voltar a ter a vida que eu tinha antes de conhece-la. Ai, droga! Estou sentindo as lágrimas chegando... Isso me faz lembrar o meu pai... "Malfoys não choram, Malfoys não demonstram sentimentos, Malfoys não amam, Malfoys não são fracos!" Dizia ele... Como assim Malfoys não são fracos? Ele foi fraco o suficiente para se tornar um Comensal... Será que amar significa ser fraco? Nessas horas é que eu preciso da pequena Weasley para me ajudar. E bem nessas horas eu faço bobagem... Eu deveria ter acabado com a minha vida enquanto eu ainda não a conhecia. Quem sabe assim eu privava um anjo tão lindo e perfeito de sofrer...

As lágrimas que antes ameaçam travar uma guerra comigo já tinham vencido-a. Me escondi para ninguém me ver chorando. Iria ser patético se alguém viesse para dar uma agradável volta em torno do Lago e encontrar, por acaso, Draco Malfoy, um dos mais malvados Sonserinos, chorando. Iria ser perfeito para a minha reputação! Talvez eu pudesse simplesmente posar chorando para o Collin-alguma-coisa e implorar para ele mostrar para o Profeta Diário. Quem sabe eu até apareceria na capa. "**Draco Malfoy, filho de Lucius Malfoy, um dos piores Comensais da Morte, foi encontrado chorando em Hogwarts**". Já estou até imaginando.

Rolei os meus olhos. Eu não consigo parar de pensar em bobagens um minuto sequer... Talvez fosse melhor eu pensar bobagens mesmo. Não estava a fim de pensar da Weasley e na sua risada perfeita, na sua beleza estonteante e na sua inteligência arrasadora. Perfeito! Tudo o que eu não queria era pensar na Ginevra e agora eu estou o fazendo. Rolei meus olhos novamente. Lembrei-me da cara que a ruiva fazia quando eu rolava os meus olhos. Tenho que admitir que peguei aquela mania dela... E eu adorava aquela mania. Fazia eu me sentir mais próximo da ruiva... Eu ainda me lembro da primeira vez que a gente conversou sobre o nosso namoro. Ela disse que se eu magoasse ela eu nunca teria perdão. Se eu traísse o meu anjo eu nunca teria perdão... Então a ficha caiu. Tenho que dizer que caiu tarde, mas pelo menos caiu. Ela nunca iria me perdoar! Eu tenho que achar ela! Eu nunca viverei sem ela! Nunca vou conseguir... Tossi para chamar a minha própria atenção. Eu estava começando a ficar dramático demais...

Sai correndo atrás dela. Enquanto corria ia secando as minhas lágrimas. Eu dei Graças a Merlim que estava no feriado de Natal, então poucas pessoas ficavam em Hogwarts. A procurei na biblioteca, mas só achei a Granger. Procurei no Salão, aonde o jantar estava sendo servido, mas só achei o Potter. Procurei no campo de Quadribol, mas só achei o Weasley. É impressão minha ou o Trio Maravilha estava em todos os lugares? Ela só podia estar em um lugar: Torre de Astronomia. Corri, pulei por alguns obstáculos chamados crianças e subi escadas. Muitas pro meu gosto. Finalmente cheguei na Torre. E ela estava lá, mais linda impossível. Ela olhava para o céu. Notei que seu rosto estava inchado, provavelmente de tanto chorar.

_Don't say a word_

_  
I know you feel the same_

_  
Just give me a sign_

_  
Say anything, say anything_

_  
Please don't walk away_

_  
I know you wanna stay_

_  
Just give me a sign_

Say anything, say anything

- Me desculpa. Eu quebrei a nossa regra de nunca trair e nunca magoar o outro... – Falei, notei que saiu sincero... Sincero demais. Parecia que eu estava implorando pelo perdão da ruiva. Bom, na verdade eu estava, mas precisava parecer tão óbvio assim? Ela olhou para mim e eu senti o meu estômago revirar. O olhar dela era de decepção. Ela não falou nada. Até tentou, mas eu tapei a boca dela com um dedo meu.

_Some say that_

_  
Time changes_

_  
Best friends can_

_  
Become strangers_

_  
But I don't want that_

_  
No, not for you_

_  
If you just stay with me, we can make it through_

_  
So Here we are again_

_  
The same old argument_

_  
And now I'm wonderin'_

_  
If things'll ever change, yeah_

_  
When will you laugh again?_

_  
Laugh like you did back when_

_  
We'd make noise til 3 AM and the neighbors would complain_

– Eu sei que você se distanciou dos seus amigos e dos seus parentes por causa de mim. Por causa do nosso namoro... Eu sei que você se arrepende. Mesmo não tendo admitido, você se arrepende. Eu também me separei dos meus –poucos- amigos e da minha família, mas eu não me arrependo. Eu fiz bobagem, eu errei, mas eu juro que eu não queria ter feito isso. Não vamos jogar tudo que nós construímos e batalhamos juntos fora por causa de uma garota qualquer, não é? – de novo ela ia falar, mas de novo eu impedi-a de faze-lo. Eu tinha medo que ela mandasse eu ir embora... Que ela me mandasse nunca mais pensar nela... Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Comecei a notar que, quando eu queria que ela falasse, ela ficava silenciosa e quando eu queria que ela ficasse silenciosa ela tentava falar. Isso que dá ser o oposto de uma pessoa...

_Don't say a word_

_  
I know you feel the same_

_  
Just give me a sign_

_  
Say anything, say anything_

_  
Please don't walk away_

_  
I know you wanna stay_

_  
Just give me a sign_

_  
Say anything, say anything_

_  
  
I'm fallin'_

_  
I'm fallin'_

_  
I'm fallin' down_

_  
I'm fallin'_

_  
I'm fallin'_

_  
I'm fallin' down_

_  
Down_

_  
Down_

_  
Down_

Ela sorriu. Não consegui dizer se foi um sorriso desdenhoso ou um sorriso puro... Eu odeio quando ela consegue esconder os sentimentos. Eu que fazia aquilo! Mas naquela hora eu não escondia os meus sentimentos, eu mostrava-os. Senti-me um idiota, um ridículo, um estúpido. Eu me sentia completamente vulnerável e ela ria de mim... Eu errei ao ir atrás dela, deveria ter ido atrás do Collin e pedido para o pirralho tirar logo uma foto de mim chorando... Argh, eu estou com essa idéia há tanto tempo na minha cabeça que eu sinto o meu cérebro começar a se deteriorar...Ela virou-se de costas para mim e de frente para a porta. Tentei impedi-la, mas não consegui. Ela foi embora da Torre... Suspirei, derrotado. Sentei-me no chão e olhei para o céu. Só a lua e as estrelas me fariam companhia àquela noite. Passarem-se algumas horas e eu continuava ali. Ouvi a porta da Torre abrir e a ruiva entrar de novo. Ela sentou-se do meu lado e beijou-me. Depois do beijo ela se deitou e eu acompanhei-a. Mesmo sem nenhuma palavra, eu sabia o que aquilo significara. Ela pensara no que eu falei. Ela me desculpara. Sorri e beije-a novamente.

- Eu te amo – falei. Ela iria falar algo, mas eu não deixei. Beijei-a uma, duas, três vezes mais... Era melhor que eu não soubesse o que ela queria falar... Eu podia me decepcionar...

_Don't say a word_

_  
I know you feel the same_

_  
Just give me a sign_

_  
Say anything, say anything_

_  
Please don't walk away_

_  
I know you wanna stay_

_  
If you'll just give me a sign_

_  
Say anything, say anything_

**N/A**: Tossindo… Eu sei, essa fic está muito esquisita, meio sem razão, o Draco muito sentimental... Mas ela veio em um impulso... Estava ouvindo a música (que é bela, por sinal) e comecei a escrever... Ficou extremamente curta, eu sei...

Só escrevi essa fic por causa do impulso mesmo... Quem leu a minha outra fic (não, eu não estou fazendo propaganda, mas se tu quiser ler ela, à vontade) sabe que eu estou com um novo projeto... Uma D/G que eu estou escrevendo há um tempo, mas ela está meio parada...

Bom... Vamos passar logo para a parte humilhante?

**REVISEM!!! CADA UM QUE REVISAR EU VOU DAR UM BEIJO!!! **(começando a ficar exagerada)

**MELHOR DIZENDO: CADA UM QUE REVISAR EU VOU DAR UM ABRAÇO BEM FORTE! **abrindo os braços e esperando as reviews****


End file.
